The Charmed Ones meets The Lighted Ones
by darnpunk
Summary: No Summary


"Its time we meet..." Phoebe replied to Light on her instant messenger. She have been trying to get over Cole by going out with other dudes. Pinning high hopes on Light, she hoped he will be able to make her feel the world. Since the day she began chatting with Light, they had sparks and chemistry of admiration developed. Phobe knew he was different from other guys. He was more open, more special but not over Cole yet. Not for now.  
  
"Good morning Paige! Where's Piper?" Phoebe started the day with full drive greeting Paige.  
"She's still in bed making out, I guess" Paige replied with a grin on her face.  
"You look excited. What's up?" Paige asked, curious of her sister's sudden energy.   
  
Phoebe just smiled and poured out orange juice on her porcelain cup. She grabbed a waffle and started munching on it thinking of Cole, again.  
  
"Hey! You girls are early" Piper exclaimed rubbing her eyes. Leo came from behind and put his arms around her hips and kissed her cheek.   
"Morning honey" Leo told Piper.  
"Don't you both get enough of each other? HaHa" Paige jokingly expressed some words. Piper and Leo just looked at each other and smiled away. During this time, Phoebe felt abit awkward and started to clear her plate away when she touched Leo by accident and had a premonition. She jerked and saw a man in a hooded uniform, like an occult leader. She couldn't see his face but she saw Cole behind tt guy. They were together. She sensed trouble.  
  
"What did you saw???" Piper questioned.  
"Are you ok Phoebe?" Leo asked not caring about what she saw because he somehow knew what's going on.  
"Nothing" Phoebe paused and continued, " I saw this guy in a hooded uniform. It was kind of black like those in the cults and I saw someone else too." Phoebe replied stammering.  
  
Paige wanting to know more asked, "Who? What??".  
"Cole" Phoebe answered with a deep sad tone and quickly left the scene straight to to her room.  
  
The Haliwell sisters knew that anything to do with Cole now means trouble. Just then Leo looked disturbed by something and when questioned by Piper, he denied anything is wrong. Piper insisted asking him umpteen times as if they were in an interrogation process.  
  
"Everything is fine dear. Oh..the people up there are calling me up. Just call me if you need anything. I got work to do" Leo smiled and warped out.   
  
Piper frowned wondering. Paige was nowhere to be seen except at the attic. She unwrap the Chupa Chups which she earlier had dig out of her bag and pop it in her mouth.   
  
"It's time for some fun with the Book Of Shadows" Paige told herself.  
  
She flipped through the pages but could not retrieve any information on the hooded man Phoebe told earlier.  
  
"Damn you rascal" Paige cursed the hooded man. As soon as that, Piper entered the room.  
"Oh God. When did you start to use that word for goodness sake?" Piper wondered. All the time from the point she woke up, all her peers made left her wondering.   
  
"Oh, well I used to say it back during college. That explains why im not attached, yet".  
  
Just then, something broke downstairs. It was as if a bulldozer ran over their living room. All the three sisters ran down and as expected, the hooded man...together with Cole appeared.  
  
"Leeoo!" Piper called him.  
Leo warped beside Paige looking guilty. He looked reluctant to say something.  
  
"Hello, brother" The man in the hooded uniform spoke to Leo with a nice voice. It left Paige mesmerized.  
"What a sweet one..." Paige whispered to herself.  
"Come on Paige! We got business here" Piper butt in her thoughts from the new magic she gained after the previous fight with the Mind warlock.  
Paige blinked twice in a second. What was she thinking she asked herself. Phoebe was staring at Cole and the hooded man greeted Phoebe.  
  
"Hello Phoebe. Nice to meet you. I'm here as I promised you"  
"How the hell did you know my name?" Phoebe questioned after trying hard to take her eyes off Cole.  
"I'm Light. My real name is Loc," Loc answered as soon as he remove the hood. A fine good-looking young man appeared from under the hood. Paige was totally attracted to Loc. She practically awed at him.  
  
"Yeah rite Loc. You might be a warlock for all we know. What's Cole doing here?" Piper exasperated. She looked frustated. The room was filled with silenced. Piper was about to use her powers to throw off the guy when Leo stopped her.  
  
"NO!"  
  
Piper asked out of doubt that the guy is good.  
  
"We meet again Leo" Loc said.  
"We have to tell them the truth" Loc continued. Cole walked up to Phoebe and tried to hold her when Phoebe moved back politely. She was confused. She got to know Light and he appeared to be in her premonition and now he claimed he is Loc. He even addressed Leo as a brother. Just as then, everyone turned to Leo.  
  
"Well..." 


End file.
